


Forgiven

by littlequietone



Series: The Moon's Children [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Claiming, F/M, M/M, Marking, Scent Marking, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequietone/pseuds/littlequietone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past never goes away. But that isn't always a bad thing, especially for Adam, even if it causes angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other series Never Ever. Please read that one first, or this really won't make sense. Once again, only the original characters and plot are mine. None of this is real, it's all completely fictional.

The wolf stopped, sniffing the ground. He dug a bit with one paw in the spot, moving the leaves and exposing the scent. His lips curled back, exposing long, sharp teeth. His tongue rolled out as he panted a bit, breathing in the scent. All his hair stood on end.

_Trespasser._

From the scent, he gathered that it was a female, and young. He began to pursue at a leisurely pace. No need to sprint and waste his energy. He was a lighter-colored wolf, a creamy color with a streak of golden brown down his back. He moved swiftly and silently, the picture of predatory grace. He spotted her eventually, getting a drink from a stream. She was grey, with the lankiness of youth. The male stepped out, head lowered, teeth bared. Growls rumbled out of his chest, deep and rolling. She turned tail and he chased, quickly catching up to her. She was trespassing. She knew better. 

He about caught her, too, but before he could, another wolf leapt at him. He twisted, avoiding and then watching as the male got between him and the young female. He bared his teeth. He could take them both. 

But not a pack. Not the pack that quickly appeared. There were at least ten of them. At first he stood his ground, refusing to run. With a quick scan, he noticed no Alpha or Beta, which meant there were more of them. _Oh Good Moon, Charlie._ He turned then, taking off for home. He could hear the thunder of their pursuit, but this was his land. He knew where every tree, every rock was. It gave him just the edge he needed. He made it to the house before them, shoving open the door. Charlie stood, holding his cane in his hand. The male ran over to him and stood inront of him, baring his teeth. No one was going to hurt Charlie, not while he was alive. The wolves slowly came in the door and advanced. He tensed for a fight. 

"Down, Thatch," Charlie said, his raspy voice slightly amused. 

The male glanced at him, teeth bared still.

"It's okay. They're allowed to be here." 

The male, Thatch, relaxed as Charlie's wrinkly, freckled hands rubbed behind his ear. "Sorry 'bout that. Thatch didn't know you were comin'."

The wolves slowly turned into their human forms to communicate. "You should keep your dog on a leash," one male said.

Thatch snappel\1d his teeth in warning. 

"What's going on here?" Adam, the Alpha male of the pack, walked in, followed by many of his fellow pack members. His Alpha marking shone on his wrist, a sharp wire of jagged black lines. He was tall and muscular, a wall of testosterone and power. Traces of glitter remained on his face, even though he'd shifted earlier. It didn't make him seem weak. Somehow... it fit.

"Nothin'," Charlie said. He looked down at Thatch. "Thatch, this is Adam and his pack. They now own this territory." 

Thatch made a noise of disbelief. Charlie had owned this land for decades. It had once been home to a huge pack, so it was a gorgeous peice of property. There were miles of wooded land with several nice houses for the pack members to live in, and it was close enough to a city for convenience. Charlie had been the Alpha of this land once, before his pack all died off. Since he was still alive, however, The Council had never taken the land and offered it to another pack. It seemed that time of courtesy was over.

"Don't worry," Charlie said. "Adam has agreed to let us stay in one of the houses as long as we're respectful."

It was quite the gift. Charlie was an old Alpha, but he was still an Alpha. Thatch didn't like the situation, but if Charlie had decided... Thatch had little choice but to comply. However, he didn't just roll over for any wolf that walked by. Charlie had earned his place. Charlie was his Alpha, not Adam. Adam must have seen it in his eyes, because before any of them could blink, Adam was in his wolf form and charging. He stopped just infront of Thatch, the two males nose to nose. Adam was larger, not only taller but thicker, with more muscle. They both pulles back their lips, growls crawling out of their chests, hair on end. Adam's snarl turned into a tooth-bearing grin, his tongue lolling out. He turned his back on Thatch. It wasn't submissive, not in the least. He was mocking Thatch.

Thatch decided he could really come to hate his new living situation.

* * *

Adam's packmembers picked out which houses they wanted to live in and began to unpack. Micah watched over them, speaking to Adam. "This is a good chunk of land, Adam."

"I know. We need it," Adam said. Adam's pack comprised of over fifty wolves. They were one of the largest packs in existence. A few houses didn't cut it for them.

"Did Charlie tell you there was another wolf here?"

"He did," Adam said. "I never expected the wolf to be this much of a problem, though." He smiled. "Rogues are like that. It's not a big deal. He'll listen to Charlie, and Charlie's no fool."

* * *

Adam's pack was playing in the clearing the next day. It was important for the pack to build memories in their new home. It wasn't about the houses or land. It was about the soil smelling like home, knowing every tree in the forest, the feel of homeland. His pack had become a safe place for wolves who had nowhere else to go. There they could find protection and acceptance. Their pack even had some mated couples with pups. The pups were young, no more than three years old, but the treasure of any pack. 

Adam saw a male walk out, one he didn't recognize, so he knew it must have been Thatch. The man was small, almost delicate. He had long brown hair, falling past his shoulders, loose and hiding his face. He wore a button-down dress shirt and slacks with... high heels (Okay...). He sat down against a tree, pushing his hair out of his face and looking down at a book. Adam walked over to him. "So you do have enough human sense to take this form."

"You're so funny," Thatch said without even looking up. 

Adam smiled. "By your attitude, I'd been expecting a boy. But you're in your twenties, aren't you?"

"Do you use hair dye to cover up the grey?" Thatch asked casually. 

Adam laughed. "I'm twenty-seven, not an old man. But nice try."

Twenty-seven. He'd been an Alpha of his pack for five years. Five peaceful years, if you forgot the first few months. But no one would forget those months. No one would forget the two wolves that had been lost. Dead? No. But lost all the same.

"Do you get off on stepping on people's toes?" Thatch asked. "Or are you just blissfully unaware of your social problems?"

Adam raised a glittery brow. "Uhm, I have one of the largest packs. Ever. Because wolves flock to me. Not to mention the fact that I'm in great social standing with The Council. And that I'm growing to be quite the idol due to my music, which the humans and wolves both love. Where am I lacking?" 

Thatch opened his mouth to reply, but then a beautiful man with brown hair walked up, wrapping his arm around Adam's waist. "Is this the wolf who likes to bare his teeth?"

"Yup, this is him."

Thatch was on the man before he could respond. He buried his face in the man's neck, inhaling. He backed away slowly. "You're a Beta."

"I'm Brad," he said. "Adam's Beta."


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack settles in. Thatch is a dick. Tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to use snide, sarcastic, nasty remarks in my writing. That is all. It's not much of a chapter, but it's important to know what's going on.

  
_"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green._ "

Never Again by Kelly Clarkson

  


Thatch opened his mouth, closed it, made a really funny face, and looked down at his book without saying anything.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked.

Thatch didn't miss a beat. "I was just surprised. I thought that you could do better. You know, an Alpha of your standing, with your looks and talent. And then to have this plain guy on your arm? But really, it's only your opinion that matters. Kudos for not caring what people are saying."

Adam was going to break every tooth in his snide little mouth. Charlie, however, beat him to it. He'd walked up just as Thatch had been talking and proceeded to hit the male on top of his head with his cane. "Thatch, I told ya to be nice! Go get me some lemonade while I apologize to these folks!"

Thatch scowled. "I am not your sla--" He was cut off by Charlie wacking him repeatedly with the cane. With a sound of agrivation he got up and stalked towards the house.

Adam shook his head, holding Brad close with one arm. "Is he always that obnoxious?"

Charlie smiled, a sharp glint in his eyes. He might act like a senile old man, but he was clever and wise. Adam sure as hell wasn't going to underestimate him. "Only when he's nervous."

"He's certainly got quite the attitude," Brad mumbled.

"It's just another way to hide," Charlie said easily. 

"Where'd you find him, anyways?" Adam asked.

Charlie tilted his head back, thinking. "I found him in the city one night. I had gone to the grocery store when I spotted some movement in an alley. Curious, I looked to see what it was. There was this wolf there, covered in dirt and garbage. He was horribly thin, like he hadn't eaten well in weeks. His eyes were wild, like a cornered animal's. He snarled at me fearfully. He was too weak to protect himself. I reached into my back and took out some sausages, offerin' it to him. After that, he followed me home, and I nursed him back to health. I didn't think that he'd stay, but he's been stuck to me ever since."

"He listens to you," Adam observed. "Most Rogues don't like Alphas."

A Rogue was a wolf that had either been kicked out of a pack, left on their own, or lost a pack. Most wolves that were alone found others to hang out with, but not Rogues. That was what made them different. Rogues shied away from other wolves, balking at the idea of joining a pack or following someone. They were often highly intelligent and highly dangerous. They had to be both to survive on their own when they were born a social animal. 

Charlie smiled again, and it was gentle this time. "I don't think he's a Rogue. He seems like one, but... he wouldn't care for me the way he does if he was a Rogue. He's more like an orphaned cub, conditioned by savagery to stay away from his own kind."

"Is he a good guy?" Adam asked.

Charlie nodded. He looked at Brad. "Don't take anything he says personally. His first reaction is always to bare his teeth."

Brad nodded, glancing in the direction that Thatch had gone.

* * *

Brad and Adam expected Thatch to warm up to them. After all, Charlie had said he was shy, so maybe he just wasn't used to them. They treated him kindly in hopes that he would be at least civil with them.

They were sorely disappointed.

Adam and Brad had been hanging out with some of their packmates, planting the garden. A garden was important to a pack; it help connected them with nature and gave the younger members a chance to take care of something. They were having fun, Adam and Brad sharing sweet, friendly touches. At least, until a shoe connected with the back of Brad's head. 

Brad yelped in pain and Adam pulled him close, snarling instinctively. They looked in the direction from which the shoe had come, only to see Thatch sitting against a tree clearly facinated with the nails on his right hand. And missing a shoe.

"What the hell, Thatch?"

Thatch looked up and shrugged elegantly. "My heel broke."

"So you decided to take it out on Brad?" Adam hissed.

"I threw it," Thatch said apathetically. "If he happened to be in the way, it wasn't on purpose. My aim isn't that good."

Adam slowly tensed, but Brad pulled him arm. "Let it go, Adam." Brad didn't want to see that fight. Adam didn't need to potentially get hurt because Thatch was acting like a whelp.

Adam turned away from Thatch and kissed the top of Brad's head, where the shoe had hit. "Love you, Cheeks."

Brad smiled. Adam was such a romantic.

_It was just disgusting._ That's what Thatch thought. It wasn't five minutes before his other shoe was connecting with Brad's back. Adam whirled, his eyes already glowing with the transformation. Thatch caught his gaze and spoke steadily. "Wow. I guess my aim is better than I thought."

Brad knew he couldn't stop this fight, and part of him didn't want to. Thatch was being an ass. Thatch was disrespecting the Alpha of the territory. Adam had the right to put him in his place. But before the fight could start, Charlie was magically there. _Again._ He told Thatch to go do something and wacked him lightly with the cane. Thatch mumbled and stalked off. 

"You won't always be here you protect him," Adam said. "He needs to learn not to pick fights he can't win."

Charlie just smiled, as if he knew something they didn't know. 


	3. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch shows he's not just a prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own any of the real people in this story. It is COMPLETELY fictional. Please do not repost this anywhere. And enjoy!

  
_"We were meant to live for so much more_   
_Have we lost ourselves?_   
_Somewhere we live inside_   
_Somewhere we live inside"_   


Meant to Live by Switchfoot

 

Adam was just waiting for an excuse. Thatch's constant snide remarks, his horrible treatment of Cheeks, it was all grating on Adam's nerves. He was trying to be patient, really. But all he needed was an excuse, some reason to put Thatch in his place. He smiled a bit evilly, thinking...

Micah quickly pulled him from his thoughts. He looked panicked, holding Marie's hand. They had become mates a few years back and had a beautiful little girl named June. She was really the sweetest little thing, but a bit of a trouble-maker, prone to wandering off and hiding.

Speaking of which...

"Adam, we can't find June," Micah said. "She was in her crib, taking a nap, but she must have escaped." It was difficult to keep wolf pups contained, especially ones that were as active as June. 

Adam's eyes widened. "Oh Good Moon..."

* * *

Thatch was taking a walk in the woods, wanting badly to get away from Adam and Brad. They were so... so... Agh! He shook his head and trotted on. That was when he saw a tiny black pup wobbling through the twigs and leaves. He watched it for a moment before snorting softly and moving on. Then he heard the snarl and the whimper (Ah, fuck).

He knew there were feral dogs that lived on the edge of the territory. Every once in a while, they wandered in. It figured that the one time that a nearly newborn pup was alone there, a dog would decide today was the day. He turned back, slowly picking up speed. The dog was some sort of mutt, a mixture of large breeds, with a thick head, extra skin, and lots of fur (Mother Nature really had her way with you, didn't she, buddy?). It's wide mouth was opened in a snarl as it advanced on the pup. It would kill her, too, as it was feral and she was prey. 

Not this time.

Thatch hit the dog at full-speed, going not for the throat but the face. He sank his teeth into whatever he could and tore his head from side-to-side, hearing a satisfying yowl when he shredded the dog's ear. He jumped off and circled the dog. It was no longer focused on the puppy, but on him. Thatch pulled his lips back in a small grin. Once upon a time, he felt weak and powerless. Not anymore. He never liked hurting things, but he liked being able to fight for himself. For others. He glanced at the black pup. For _her_.

The dog was large and muscular, but this wasn't Thatch's first rodeo. He knew the basics: he was faster, so use that to his advantage, and avoid those jaws. They were so thick that he knew they had a multitude of muscles behind them. Somewhere in this dog's heritage, humans had bread for bone-crushing strength. Thatch darted in and out, biting and retreating, never letting the dog get ahold of him. He went for the eye, missing a few times before the flesh gave way. Blood poured down the dog's face, blinding it. The face was one of the most sensitive parts, so the dog had to be in severe pain. It couldn't see him. It stumbled around, whining. Thatch went in and out, nipping at it. He wasn't intending to hurt it further, but rather to drive it away. Finally, it left, stumbling away. Luckily, they were close to the edge of the territory, and Thatch was able to chase it out completely. He quickly took count of his own wounds. He had a few scratches, one nasty bite on his hip, and would be more than sore in the morning. But all in all, he was alright.

He walked over to the pup and sniffed her, nuzzling her. She was crying, confused and terrified. He licked her face until she quieted and relaxed. Before long, she was licking his muzzle greedily, begging for food and affection. He gently pushed her away and closed his jaws around the scruff of her neck, picking her up. She went happily limp in his grasp and he carried her back to where the houses were. He couldn't help but feel he'd forgotten what it was like to be licked by another wolf.

When he walked into the clearing, it only took a few minutes before he was surrounded by pack members. Marie flattened herself to the ground, whining and wagging her tail. He put the pup down and she went to her mother, yipping happily. Marie turned into her human form, holding June close. "Oh Good Moon, June, June..." She was crying. Thatch hadn't known the pup was even missing. The wolves all moved together, nuzzling the pup and Marie. Micah held them close, the picture of love. Thatch watched for a moment before trotting off, ignoring the empty feeling in his chest. He went to the back yard and laid down, licking his wounds.

Before long, Adam walked up to Thatch in his human form. Thatch silently lifted a lip, warning Adam. It was a warning that Adam did not heed. Adam turned into his wolf form and advanced. Thatch thought about biting him, he really did, but he was sore and tired. Adam put one paw on Thatch to hold him down while he licked Thatch's wounds, healing them. Thatch tensed, uncomfortable. But... this felt nice. Thatch got up when he was done and went to his room, Adam following. Thatch went into the bathroom to shift and dress. Adam waited for him in the room, human now and dressing. He'd brought his clothes with him.

Thatch came out and flopped down face-first into bed, sighing at the soft feeling enveloping him.

"You didn't have to do that," Adam said. "You protected June from some feral mutt, didn't you? I smell dog all over you."

Thatch gave him a look. "Good Moon, Adam, I'm not _that_ heartless."

"Apparently not."

"So her name is June? Micah and Marie's daughter..."

"Cute, isn't she? She's a little firecracker, prone to making mischief, but she's the sweetest little thing."

"They love her," Thatch observed. 

"More than anything," Adam said. "As they should."

Thatch nodded to that, and for once they were in agreement.

"You should take a shower," Adam said, chuckling. "That dog reeked."

Thatch laughed. It turned into a strangled sound when he felt Adam's weight on him, his wrists pinned above his head by strong hands.

"What I don't get, however, is why _you_ don't smell. Like anything. You have no scent." Adam half-stood, resting on his knees but moving enough that Thatch could roll over and face him. Adam's eyes were almost sleepy with that lazy look predators get. "Are you under protection?" Some wolves, very few, were hiding from something or someone. A spell was put on them that was similar to the spell put on Watchers. It made it so that they had no scent, therefore they could not be tracked. It took away any Birthrights as well, which is how Adam knew that Thatch wasn't just a Watcher. A Watcher would have had the Alpha marking.

Thatch held his gaze, refusing to answer.

Adam half-smiled. "I suppose you wouldn't tell me if you were." He got up then, off of Thatch. "You're an interesting one, Thatch. You act like a complete assface, then show that you actually have a soul."

Thatch sat up, half-heartedly glaring at Adam.

"You could be part of the pack, you know," Adam said. "You don't have to be the outsider. Even Charlie gets along with the pack."

Thatch snorted and looked away. "Right."


	4. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no clever summary for this.

_"Cast a stone from water's edge_

_Look at your reflection_

_Play a tune from long ago_

_And make the people listen"_

Ripples of Hope by Orla

All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Because of that, the pack decided to go out for the night. Adam was doing a small performance and most of them were going to see him. A few were staying home with the pups, but the rest were gearing up for a concert. Somehow, Thatch had gotten rolled into the mess. He wasn't even really sure how. But he was being dragged along, albeit kicking and screaming. He sat down in his seat once they got there and pouted, letting his long hair fall into his face. He was fully prepared to block out the evening.

He was a fool to think that anyone could block out Adam. 

It wasn't just the glitter. It wasn't the outfits. It wasn't the outrageous, and frankly, blatantly sexual dancing. It was the voice (that _fucking_ voice). Adam was born to be on stage. He owned it. It made him alive in a way few things did. The grin on his face, the laughing, and that _voice_. He demanded attention. His voice was truly astounding. Sure, the makeup, clothes, music, it all helped, but all Adam had to do was open his mouth and the audience was enraptured. 

The first few songs were great. Better than great. But then Adam hit this one song. And it was just... the long notes, the loving tone of his voice, the small, almost private smile on his face when he sang.

_"Ohhh-oh-oh_  
 _Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Ohhh-oh-oh_  
 _Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Thatch's breath was instantly taken away.

_"Lose control,_  
 _Collision course,_  
 _With you, my love,_  
 _Call 9-1-1,_  
  
 _So ro-o-oll the dice,_  
 _Get lu-u-cky tonight,_  
 _I know you're holdin' back,_  
 _No more hesitation,_  
  
 _Just come on,_  
 _I want your naked love,_  
 _So don't you dress it up toni-i-ight,_  
 _Come on,_  
 _You know your naked love,_  
 _Is what I'm dreamin' of toni-i-ight."_

Thatch was out of his seat before he could hear more, heading for the door. He gasped in the air once he was outside, not even caring that it was stale with the smell of alcohol and piss. Cities were like that. He pushed his hair out of his face, some of it sticking to his forehead because of the thin sheen of sweat. He slid down the wall until he was sitting, feeling traitor tears running hot rivers into his cheeks. Once upon a time, Adam might have sung that song for him.

"I can't do this..."

* * *

Adam couldn't figure out what was Thatch's problem after the concert. Maybe he didn't approve of the fashion (although how Adam dressed was none of his business). Maybe he didn't like that type of music. Whatever it was, Thatch had been icily distant since. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Marie had been trying desperately to figure out a way to get him to talk with her. With any of them. But even that sweet girl couldn't break whatever wall was around his heart. In fact, she just seemed to make it worse. 

Who knew the key was a guitar?

One of the younger wolves had a guitar and was strumming it with some of his packmates. It wasn't too bad, but... honestly... the thing was horribly out of tune. Thatch sat there for a while, clenching his jaw, before he finally snapped. "Give me the fucking guitar!"

Snatching it from the boy, he proceeded to individually strum each string and adjust them accordingly until the sound wasn't grating on the ears. He played a chord or two to test it, and then... couldn't resist. He could barely remember the last time he played. But... somehow, it came back. He wasn't perfect, but good music didn't come from perfection, it came from the heart. 

Thatch curled around the guitar, eyes sleepy, lips parted softly. He brushed his hair back with one hand before coaxing a beautiful tune out of the instrument. The corners of his mouth curled up just a bit. For a moment, nothing mattered. Nothing was wrong.

Micah had been in the room, mostly not paying attention, but then it hit him. He'd _seen_ that facial expression before, the way those fingers moved. Quickly hiding his face, he moved out of the room inconspicuously. He stood just outside the door and listened, though. Now that he knew, he wondered how he could have missed it. When Thatch finally put the guitar down and came out of the room, Micah pulled him into the tightest hug known to wolfkind. 

Thatch stiffened. "Can I help you?"

"Good Moon, I should fucking kill you." Micah's voice was thick with tears. He didn't have to say anymore. Micah didn't speak to Thatch with that tone of voice.

But once upon a time, he'd spoken to Tommy like that.

Since the pack had arrived, Tommy had feared this moment. Done everything he could to prevent it. He even became a brunette! But, suddenly... none of that wariness mattered, and he was hugging Micah back with everything he had.

Impressively, they made it to Micah's room. Micah held Tommy close, brushing the hair out of his face to get a good look at him. "Oh, Tommy, Tommy..." It wasn't like a human meeting a friend. No one had known where Tommy went. They didn't even know if he'd survived. And now... he was here. 

"Micah..." Tommy whispered. He tried to brush the tears away. "How did you know?"

"The guitar, you idiot!" Micah hissed.

Tommy laughed and they fell into a crying, laughing mess. When they both finally quieted, they sat on the floor, against the wall, and spoke. Micah was Tommy's best friend. He was the person who had saved Tommy's life. He'd been there for every horrible thing Tommy had been through since he'd been turned. Micah had been there. And Tommy had been the brother Micah had never had. He'd taught Micah how to take care of someone. Sure, they'd had pack members, but half the time they'd been in their own little world.

"So you have a little girl now," Tommy eventually said.

Micah smiled, his eyes still staring into the abyss. "Yeah. Marie and I. Who would have guessed? June's the best thing to ever happen to us."

Tommy nodded. "Good. I always thought you'd make a good father when you finally grew up." Most wolves had children much earlier than humans, often in the early twenties or so. They just didn't have enough time. Wolves often died young due to violence, and they matured quickly for the same reason. They didn't live in a cushy little world. 

Micah punched Tommy's arm lightly. "And what about you, Tommy Joe? Is Charlie good to you?"

Tommy half-smiled at the joke, but his eyes were sad.

"You're still in love with Adam..." Micah whispered in realization. 

Tommy looked at him. "You can't tell, Micah. I'm Thatch now. Adam's got another mate. I gave that up. I've worked too hard to be someone else to go back."

Micah disagreed with the not being able to go back part, but now wasn't the time to push Tommy. "So that's why the long hair, the odd clothing..."

Tommy nodded.

"And the heels?"

Tommy laughed. "That was kind of a bet."

"And you like them?"

Tommy gave him a look. "Fuck no."

Micah had to laugh. 


	5. Like I was in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf puts Tommy in an interesting situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.

  
_"Now when I caught myself_   
_I had to stop myself_   
_From saying something_   
_That I should've never thought"_   


I Caught Myself by Paramore

Adam could have sworn Micah was on something. He was constantly hanging around Thatch. Not that Adam had a problem with Thatch, he was a prick but he had saved June, so he wasn't a horrible person, but it was odd because the change had been an over-night thing. Micah had gone from grateful to stuck to the male's hip. He'd asked Marie, but she didn't know either. She suspected Micah was hiding something, but she couldn't prove it. Adam had caught Thatch and Micah whispering intently several times. He knew Marie was nervous. If Thatch was trying to steal Micah, Adam was going to have a serious problem with that. And if Micah was considering cheating on Marie, Adam would explain to him, calmly and with lots of teeth, that it was a bad idea.

After a few days of watching the two males giggle and touch each other, Adam had to know. He pulled Thatch aside. He couldn't think of a way to say it tactfully, so he was just blunt. "Are you fucking Micah?"

Thatch's mouth dropped open. And then he lost it. He doubled-over, laughing so hard he was soon gasping for air. Tears ran down his face. He cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths to calm himself so he could answer. Unfortunately, he went into another fit of hysteria the moment his eyes met Adam's. After a minute or two, he was able to breathe enough to speak.

"You think I'm... with him...? No, no! Good Moon, no. Never."

"Then why are you so chummy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Adam blinked. He'd seen angry Thatch, wary Thatch, antisocial Thatch, but never _playful_ Thatch. And especially not directed at him! Adam just stared at him, and after a moment of silence, Thatch blushed and hurried away. Adam watched him go and looked around. Thatch had never said one genuinely nice thing to him before now. Where were the hidden cameras?

* * *

"He thought we were sleeping together?" Micah asked, his shoulders shaking with restrained laugher.

"He did," Tommy said. "And no offense, Micah, but you are so not my type."

"Oh, I know," Micah said. "I know your type: tall, dark, handsome, blue eyes, voice of an angel."

Tommy punched his arm lightly. "Watch it. He's taken."

"Tommy, I think there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"Adam and Brad are just friends."

"Uhm, no, they're mates."

Micah sighed. "Well, technically, yes. I mean, Adam claimed Brad. They're an Alpha and Beta pair. And I assume they've slept together. I know they love each other. But they're not _in_ love with each other."

Tommy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where are you going with this, Micah?"

"Our pack needed a Beta after you left," Micah said. "Brad was available. He'd met Adam before. It was convenience. But Adam doesn't love him like--"

"Don't say it!" Tommy hissed, his eyes stealing the words from Micah's tongue. 

"You don't have to be alone," Micah said softly. "Adam would still have you."

* * *

Marie found out about Tommy that night. Micah just couldn't take lying to her any longer. Tommy made some comments about him being wrapped around her finger, but gave into it. He felt bad too that they were keeping it from Marie, who had once been a great friend of his. After they told her, Tommy often found Marie watching him with an odd expression on her face. Micah might have forgiven him instantly, but Tommy would be a fool to think that every one of his old packmates would forgive and forget so easily. He'd never been the Beta they needed.

The thought made him pull back from them again. Micah wasn't happy about it, but... Tommy just didn't fit into their world anymore. They had grown without him. He'd intended them to, of course, but it still hurt somewhere deep inside him. Suddenly the wolf was clawing at his insides and he hurried to the woods, tearing off his clothes and letting it take over. He ran as hard and fast as he could around the boarder of the territory. He wasn't going to go anywhere, but he had to move, had to let it out somehow. The wolf muddled his consciousness. He was aware of chasing his own tail, running through rivers against the current, using trees as springboards. When he finally stopped, his entire body was shaking with exhaustion. He limped to where his clothes were and dressed before collapsing in the leaves.

If there was one thing he didn't need, it was someone seeing those telltale scars.

* * *

Tommy could have sworn he had more self control than this. Okay, well, he might have. But his wolf didn't give a grand glorious damn about self control or what it was or wasn't supposed to do. It was facinated with Micah's promise that Adam would still have him. Tommy could hear it whining inside him, adament that they should to to their _mate_ (fucking instincts). It was like it was freaking in heat! After that first night where Tommy had torn apart the woods, he'd tried to calm his wolf by running again, but it was having none of it. It didn't want to run or hunt. It wanted Adam. It wanted flesh, hot and slick and hard and--

Tommy shook his head, trying not to listen. He'd been able to surpress it earlier, but not right now. He was glad he was in his room because he knew the scent of arousal was pouring off of him. All he could think about was Adam, his mate, that skin, those eyes. His wolf had figured it out. If Tommy had enough self control to ignore the wolf using his heart, the wolf would simply get what it wanted through his dick.

Tommy palmed himself through his jeans, letting out a hiss. But it wasn't enough. 

"Good Moon, fuck, _fine_."

He hated being out of control like this, but these thoughts just weren't going away. If he couldn't run them out, he had to get them out some other way. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down, stroking himself and imagining the hands touching him were bigger, hotter, with freckles. He knew instantly he should have tried a three-hour-long cold shower instead of this. It was addicting, imagining it. He was already leaking.

So, of course, that's when Adam decided to visit him.

He opened the door without knocking (fucking... *incoherent mumbles about how Adam has no sense of privacy*) and stopped dead in his tracks, staring. Tommy would have made some remark about Adam taking a picture, because it would last longer, but he knew Adam wasn't looking at _that_. 

He was looking at the bite scar on his thigh. 


	6. Finally, fuck, FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Adam seeing half-naked Tommy? There's only two ways this can go. Which one happens? I'll give you one guess.

  
_"I'm so addicted to_   
_All the things you do"_   


Addicted by Saving Abel

Adam could do nothing but stare. He _knew_ that scar.

"Adam," Tommy snapped. "This is kind of a personal moment. Like, get out."

Adam's mouth moved. "That scar..."

"A-dam. My dick. Un-covered. The door. Be-hind you." Tommy drew out each syllable.

Adam moved towards him and he hastily backed up, as quickly as he could with his pants half-on. "Adam. _Adam_. Don't. Ada-" He was cut off because Adam's arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he couldn't breathe. He was about to complain that his pants were still around his ankles, but Adam was looking at his face and he was silenced by those deep blue eyes. Adam's fingers tangled into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling Tommy's head back before sealing his mouth over Tommy's. 

His wolf didn't speak in words, but he almost would have sworn he heard it. _Fuck, yesssss_. This was what he needed. This is what he'd been missing. Adam licked into his mouth and Tommy's knees nearly went out from under him, the only thing holding him up was their grip on each other. They were kissing like the world was ending, like they would never see each other again after this. Like, somehow, they could make up the last five years. They stumbled to the bed, Adam pushing Tommy back against it.

The tiny rational part of Tommy's brain that was still functioning said that there was going to be a fight later, if not multiple. Adam was going to demand to know everything. Demand to know why he hadn't _told_ him. Why he'd hid. Why he'd run. Things were different now. Adam had Brad. His friends had moved on. Tommy could hear that little voice screaming in his head. But he didn't care. Because Adam was here, his mate, and his soul stretched out to him. Adam had claimed him. That bond would never go away. He would never stop wanting his mate. Their wolves had been connected for five years, waiting for this.

Adam had too many clothes on.

Apparently, Adam thought the same about Tommy, because he literally tore his shirt off. Tommy was pretty sure about a third of his shirt had landed on a lamp. Adam had had a shirt on... he didn't now... and Tommy wasn't quite sure where it went. He was more focused on Adam's pants and the fact that they were still on. He'd kicked off his own already. He made a whine of desperation when he couldn't get them off, and Adam stopped touching him long enough to pull them off himself. Tommy's back arched. Adam wasn't touching him and he needed to be.

When Adam's hands were on him again, he nearly purred. He caught Adam by his hair and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss. It was full of teeth and tongue, leaving them both panting. Tommy was so aroused he nearly screamed when Adam's mouth closed over one of his nipples. Adam caught it between his teeth and pulled gently, just enough to spark a bit of pain. Tommy made a sound that wasn't human. Adam's tongue was a miracle in itself. Especially when he used it between Tommy's legs. He was quick with Tommy. This wasn't some slow seduction. This was what they both needed. Now.

Swallowing Tommy's seed, Adam sat back and looked down at his mate who was limp from coming. Tommy was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. His hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes peeking out and connecting with Adam's, all sleepy-sexy. Adam missed Tommy's blonde hair, but he couldn't have cared less about it at that moment. Tommy's eyes were the same, the eyes of his Tommy. 

"Good Moon, Tommy, you're so unfair." He leaned in to kiss him, reaching into the nightstand looking for a bottle of lube. Surprisingly, he actually found one. He'd have to talk to Tommy about that later, why the single wolf had a bottle of lube in his nightstand. For now, he was just glad it was there. He slicked his fingers and slid one in.

Tommy jumped about a foot in the air. "A-Adam!"

"Shh, it's okay," Adam murmured. 

"I..."

Adam looked up at Tommy. "Do you trust me? Do you want me?" 

Tommy looked at him, closing his eyes. "Yes. Yes."

"I'll take care of you," Adam said softly, kissing Tommy until he felt him relax. But he didn't stop there. He kissed him slowly and deeply until Tommy was gasping for air and whining with need. Vaguely, in his sex-clouded mind, he remembered that Tommy was afraid of males, afraid of being topped. But if Tommy wanted this... Adam was going to make sure Tommy was never scared again.

He slipped another finger in and Tommy squirmed. "Does it hurt?" Adam asked gently.

"No," Tommy said. "It just... it's strange."

Adam chuckled. He'd show Tommy how 'strange' it was. He searched for that special spot, that bundle of nerves, watching Tommy intently to see when he found it. He wasn't disappointed. Tommy's eyes shot open, his head going back, and he made a strangled noise.

"H-holy shit...!"

Adam grinned smugly and played with it, watching as Tommy writhed in pleasure, clutching the sheets.

"P-please Adam, fuck!" 

Adam pushed a third finger in, still watching. It could never be said that he wasn't an attentive lover. Tommy winced a bit, and Adam knew it was getting to be painful for him. Adam nipped Tommy's shoulder and ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. "Good Moon, Tommy, you're perfect."

Tommy whimpered. "Adam... I'm burning."

Adam smiled. "I know." He pulled his fingers out and urged Tommy to roll onto his stomach. He wanted to be face-to-face, but this was Tommy's first time (judging by his reactions), and Adam knew it would be easier this way. He held Tommy's hips with his hands and pressed his lips against Tommy's ear. "Tommy, you want this, right?"

He had to make sure. He had to.

Tommy turned his head to the side and glanced at him. "Adam... I love you... please... I can't wait anymore."

As if Adam could wait either after hearing that. He nipped Tommy's ear. "Relax and don't hold your breath."

He began to slip in. Tommy's fingers curled in the sheets as he cried out. Although Adam knew it hurt (he was... gifted), he could hear that the cry wasn't just one of pain. He waited until Tommy adjusted, until he was begging Adam for more. At first, Adam moved slowly, getting Tommy used to it. After a while, there was no pain in Tommy's voice.

Which was good, because his control was wearing thin. He pulled out almost all the way, kissing the back of his neck. Then, right as he shoved back in, he sank his teeth into the back of Tommy's neck, right where he'd bitten him when he'd claimed him. Tommy screamed. Adam pounded into him, not hard enough to hurt him, but letting himself be out of control for his mate. Tommy was arching, pushing back against him. There was little human about this mating. They were snarling, howling, their wolves almost out as much as they were. Adam reached around and stroked Tommy in rhythm, thrusting deep inside him. Tommy was making noises too primative to be counted as screams. Tommy's claws had come out, tearing the sheets. He tensed when he came, crying Adam's name. Adam wasn't far behind. He buried himself in Tommy deeper than he'd ever buried himself in everyone and then he was lost. 

He pulled out afterward, laying down and pulling Tommy close. They feel asleep covered in the smells of sex and mate and love and contentment. 

 


	7. It all comes together

Brad had been looking for Adam. After all, Adam hadn't come back to their room last night. He'd asked nearly every pack member if they'd seen Adam, but they hadn't. Finally he decided to ask Charlie and Thatch, who lived in an offshoot of the main building. When he asked Charlie, the old man gave him some cryptic shit that had Brad seriously wondering if Charlie had the beginnings of Alzheimer's. He went up to Thatch's room, opening the door. After all, it was nearly noon. He _should_ have been up.

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at _his mate_ wrapping his arms around _that male_ naked in the _bed_. Before he could stop it, a snarl ripped out of him. Adam was his friend more than his lover, that was true, but it was still a matter of pride, of respect. But neither Adam or Thatch moved, apparently sleeping like the dead after their _fun_ last night. Brad closed the door and went downstairs, pulling out a pitcher and filling it with ice water. Calmly, he walked back upstairs, opened the door, walked across the room, and chucked the ice water all over the happy couple. 

Adam woke with the cutest little squeak while Thatch about had a conniption. He scrambled trying to get away from the wet and the cold, but becoming tangled in the blankets in the process and causing both himself and Adam to end up on the floor.

"Good morning, lovies," Brad growled.

Adam looked up. "Cheeks...! I can explain! This isn't what it looks like. I mean... uh..."

"You know what? While you think of a good excuse, I'm going to beat the shit out of the guy that had to audacity to make the sweetest man I know cheat." His eyes focused on Thatch. 

"Wait! You can't hurt Tommy!" Adam pleaded.

Brad looked at him in shock. "Tommy? You mean...?" He looked at Thatch... er, Tommy, for a moment, then smiled. " _Awwwwww_."

Tommy just looked confused. He and Adam glanced at each other, nervous now that they could think clearly again. Brad picked up on it. "You know what? I bet you two could use a day to... catch up. I'm gonna go, I'll drop by some clothes and some food later, you two just talk." Brad kissed Adam's cheek and left, closing the door. And locking it.

"I'm taking a shower." Tommy was so not ready for this.

"I'll come with you."

"Oh no you won't, Tommy said. He moved to get up, but flinched and winced. "Ow..." He was sore. His back, hips, and ass felt stiff and abused. 

Adam bit his bottom lip, looking at Tommy.

"Fucking horse dick," Tommy muttered. He'd really meant for it to stay in a thought bubble.

Adam blinked, then grinned smugly. "Well, thank you."

Tommy flicked him off and moved to stand up. Adam helped him, silencing Tommy's protests with Alpha eyes. He helped him to the shower and began to clean him off. Tommy wanted to be mad at him for not listening, but Adam's hands were so gentle as they washed him that he couldn't. He relaxed into Adam's touch. Adam kissed his shoulder. It wasn't sexual, just... intimate. Tommy blushed a bit.

Adam smiled at the blush, but his smile fell when he saw how sad Tommy's eyes were. "What is it, Tommy Joe?"

"I just... I kind of which last night wasn't over." Tommy rested his forehead on Adam's shoulder. 

"What do you mean, over?" Adam asked. "That wasn't a one-night-stand." Oh _hell_ no. He was not going to let Tommy go this time, not after finally getting him back.

"We can't be together, Adam," Tommy said.

"Why not?" Adam challenged.

"Because you're mated to another Beta!" Tommy looked away. "I get it, okay? You guys moved on. You were supposed to."

"Cheeks is just a friend," Adam said. "Yes, I claimed him. But that was a political thing. _You're_ the one I'm in love with."

"It doesn't matter!" Tommy hissed. "The Council is not going to let you leave him for a Beta that abandoned you. They're not exactly fond of me, Adam. You won't get their permission."

"I don't give a damn about their permission," Adam said. "And how do you know they're not fond of you?" 

Tommy stepped out of the shower, feeling a bit less sore and a whole lot cleaner. He began to dry himself off with a huge fluffy towel. "What, do you think I just ignored the wolf world for the past five years? I keep tabs on these things, Adam. They consider me weak and unreliable. And they're right. I've tried to run away several times. I'd think the same if I were them."

"You didn't run away this time," Adam said softly. "Not when my pack and I showed up."

"I couldn't," Tommy said. "Charlie... needs me."

" _That's_ what you didn't have before," Adam said. "That sense of undying loyalty. It wasn't your fault, you were new to being a wolf and still a kid. But you've grown up, Tommy. You're fiercely protective of Charlie, loyal to him. You take care of him. Even when you knew we were here. That's what a Beta is. You may have been afraid before, but you're sure as hell cut out for it now."

Tommy rolled his eyes, unconvinced. He dressed as Adam dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, waiting for Brad to bring him clothes that would fit. He began to go through Tommy's stuff.

"Excuse you," Tommy said.

Adam grinned and winked in that way that made it so Tommy couldn't be mad at him. He found a large book on the shelf and pulled it out. It was a scrapbook of sorts, and he began to flip through it.

"PUT IT AWAY!" Tommy screeched, lunging for it. Adam held him at bay with one arm (damn Adam and damn his stupid long limbs) while looking through it. He saw pictures of the pack, articles that had been in the wolf magazine. It didn't surprise Adam that Tommy had been following the large events of his former pack. What did surprise Adam was that the pages further in were all pictures of him. Pictures from the internet. Pictures from him performing. Articles on him from the wolf magazine. Articles about his music. Everything. He looked at Tommy, who was glaring at the wall like it had taken his coffee. 

"You meant it last night, didn't you?" Adam asked softly.

"Meant what?" Tommy asked.

"You meant it when you said you loved me."

Tommy turned about fifteen shades of red. "I was in the moment! I just wanted to know what was going on with you. That doesn't mean anything!"

Adam silenced him with a sweet, slow kiss. When he pulled away, Tommy was glaring at him. "Damn you."

Adam smiled. "I love you too." 

* * *

They sat against the wall, Adam in the clothes Brad had brought. They talked, talked about anything, fought about everything. None of the fights were serious. It was more that they were both highly frustrated and anxious. Between screaming matches, they talked about simple things. Adam asked Tommy what had been going on in his life since he left.

This is what he learned.

When Tommy had run away, he hadn't stopped for days. For almost three weeks he fled. It made sense, since their current home was over 1000 miles from their former territory.  Tommy'd hunted anything he could to survive. He'd encountered several wolf packs and had been chased out of their territories. For the first six months he was alone, trying so hard just to make it through each day. He'd lost weight. He'd lost fur. He'd taken to stealing food from humans. Tommy'd said that those months were sort of a blur. He'd been worried about Blane. He hadn't killed the wolf, and worse, now he'd pissed him off. Adam was pretty sure Blane wouldn't try to hurt Tommy again, but... when you live in fear of something for so long, that kind of fear doesn't just go away.

Charlie had found him in the city and took him home. He'd nursed him back to health. At first, Tommy had been wary of him. He'd been chased out of so many territories or attacked by Rogues. However, upon finding out Charlie had no pack, he'd decided it was safe enough to stay. For a while, Charlie didn't push him. He let Tommy come to him. Tommy had told him that his name was Thatch and had started dressing different and growing and dyeing his hair. He was terrified of being found. Charlie had taught him then. He'd taught him how to become more one with his wolf. He'd taught him how to hunt by himself. He'd taught Tommy how to trust again.

For the past two years, Tommy had been glued to Charlie. He wouldn't let anyone hurt the wolf that had shown him such compassion. He loved Charlie, Adam could tell by the way he described him. Charlie was caring and silly, but highly intelligent. He'd calmed Tommy in a way only the truly wise would calm someone. Adam predicted that Tommy wasn't the first runaway Charlie had dealt with.

"So you didn't date anyone?" Adam asked.

"No," Tommy said. He had the odd feeling Adam was going somewhere with this.

"Then why was there lube in your nightstand drawer?"

Tommy blinked. "There was lube in my drawer?"

"Yeah. Where did you think I got it from, my ass?"

Tommy realised Adam was making the "I pulled it out my my ass" joke. He really did. But he couldn't help but think of that in the most perverted way possible. He decided not to say it.

"Well, I didn't buy it."

"That's strange," Adam said, although he was relieved that Tommy hadn't been having sex with anyone. Tommy was _his_. His angel.

Adam was happy. 

But he didn't know anything.

 


	8. Suspicion

  
_"And now_   
_You've become a part of me_   
_You'll always be right here_   
_You've become a part of me_   
_You'll always be my fear_   
_I can't separate_   
_Myself from what I've done_   
_Giving up a part of me_   
_I've let myself become you"_   


Figure.09 by Linkin Park

 

"They are not going to be happy about this, Adam," Tommy said. Adam was planning on introducing him to the pack. 

"It'll be okay."

"I _left_."

"Have a little trust in your friends, Tommy."

" _Your_ friends. Not mine. Not anymore."

Adam sighed and waited for the pack members to arrive to the meeting he'd called. He understood why Tommy was so apprehensive. He had run away. And on top of that, he'd lived without a pack for five years. He wasn't used to it.

 _Tough shit_ , Adam thought.

The meeting went over about as Tommy thought it would. A few wolves were excited to see him. Most of them hadn't met him, had just heard the stories, so they were politely suspicious. And a few were angry. Tommy held their gaze, refusing to flinch. He was done running from them. 

"How do we know he's not just going to run again?" one of the males sneered. "We have Cheeks now. He's better."

Adam moved to respond, but Brad beat him to it. "We don't know. We have to trust him. And for the record, I fully support Adam and Tommy. They were made for each other. I won't be Beta as long as Tommy's alive." He looked at Tommy, deciding to break the tension at Tommy's expense. "I'm impressed by how well you're walking, Tommy, considering what you took last night."

Most of the pack giggled as Tommy blushed and flicked off Brad. But even then, Tommy was glad Brad had accepted him.

* * *

 At first, it was peaceful. Sure, some of the pack gave Tommy the cold shoulder (like freaking absolute zero cold), but other than that, everything was perfect. He spent his days talking with Micah and taking cane beatings from Charlie (who, by the way, had never looked happier) and his nights in Adam's bed. It was a slow process gaining everyone's trust. It was a slow process learning how to trust again. But it was happening.

Tommy should have known that as soon as he was thrown a bone, everything would go down the drain.

It started out with a simple hunt. A few of the pack members, himself included, had gone chasing rabbits. It was the stuff like this he missed, just being with everyone. He was starting to feel the magical pull of pack again, and this time he welcomed it. Adam could tell, too, and he was so proud.

The bear had found them before they'd found it.

The thing was _fucking huge_. Most of the time bears shied away from them. So, of course, it had to be today that the bear seemed to have a pinecone up its ass. It charged, all tooth and claw and rage. Sure, the wolves were faster, but just one swipe from those claws could kill one of them, the bear was so strong. Adam lead the attack, darting in and out as wolves do, slowly tearing the bear apart with their sheer numbers. But it was not without cost. Wolves were thrown, hitting trees, getting shredded by the bear's claws. Adam included. Adam staggered to his feet, nursing a broken leg, snarling and staring down the bear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blonde.

Adam couldn't help but gape. Wolves went for the soft spots. They went for the throat or the stomach. They avoided the claws and the teeth. But Tommy had gone for the eyes. Not only were they protected by the skull, but they were horribly close to the jaws and within easy reach of the claws. Wolves never went for the eyes. They were too small a target. It didn't make any sense. It went against their instincts. But Tommy held on with his claws and nearly _chewed_ on the bear's face.

Adam could tell when Tommy hit his mark. The bear screamed in agony and twisted, eventually throwing Tommy off. It's face was a bloody mess, flesh and an odd clear liquid oozing from where its eye had been. It staggered back, roaring. One of the wolves was able to get it in the throat, ending its misery.

Tommy was at Adam's side in human form. "Adam, we need to tend to the wounded. Do you have the strength to lick their wounds?"

Adam nodded and numbly went to work. In the end, they only lost two wolves. Tommy helped carry the bodies back. He was silent. All the surviving wolves stared at him, but he met none of their gazes. Adam knew what they were thinking. Tommy had acted more than strangely. He acted... like a killing machine. And while he may have saved the day, there was something off about it.

Once they got home, Tommy went to his room. Adam had to deal with the grieving pack members, make funeral arrangements for that night, make sure everyone was okay. He longed to go to his mate, but also was wary of him. He'd acted strangely. When he finally went to Tommy's room, the wolf was laying on the bed reading.

"Tommy," Adam said softly. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Adam knew Tommy would know what he meant.

Tommy shrugged.

"No," Adam said. "No lies. Not anymore. Why taught you to go for the eyes, despite the risks and your instincts?"

Tommy looked at him, then back at his book. 

"It was Blane, of course."


	9. Cracks in the FOundation

  
_"So when you’re feeling crazy_   
_And things fall apart_   
_Listen to your head_   
_Remember who you are_   


  
_You're the one_   
_You’re the unbreakable heart"_   


Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace

 

" _Blane?_ " Adam's hands were fisted at his sides. "I thought you were running from him. What else have you fucking lied about, Tommy?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Adam..." It was the eye roll that got Adam. 

" _Tell me everything. Right the fuck now._ "

Tommy sucked in a sharp breath as the Alpha's command voice washed over him. He no longer had any control over his tongue. The words flowed out. "I haven't been with Charlie for four and a half years. I've been with him for three. The first six months, I was alone. I was with Blane for a year, then I was alone for another six months. Then Charlie found me.

"The first six months went like I told you. I was wild. Scared. Alone. When Blane first found me again, I was terrified. Or, I was terrified of being terrified. But I found that I wasn't scared of him anymore. Maybe it was the fact that I'd shot him, so my emotions had exploded. Maybe it was the fact that he walked with a limp, one I'd caused. Honestly, I think it was the fact that he didn't look at me like I was a scared rabbit anymore. He seemed almost... proud. Proud that I'd shot him, that I'd tried to kill him. It wouldn't surprise me if he was proud. He's always been a sick bastard. It would be so like him to be proud of someone trying to murder him. Anyways, he said I'd finally earned the right to be a wolf. I don't know why I stayed with him. I was lonely. He... he's the wolf that changed me. He will always be. Some part of me will always belong to him. So we stayed together. He taught me how to hunt, how to fight, how to be as violent and untrusting as he was. I didn't even trust him. We lived in a world where we woke up knowing the other might go for our throat that day. There were no secrets between us.

"One day, he was gone. I didn't look for him. I had no need to. I moved on, but I got sick. I became almost feral. I was so weak that I'd try to eat anything that moved. That was when Charlie found me."

Adam shook his head. "You left us, but you lived for a year with Blane, the wolf who caused all of this?"

"Adam--" 

Adam cut him off. "I thought you were hiding from Blane, changing your name and getting spelled not to have a scent. You could have been hiding from us, but that makes no sense either. If you were, you'd have left when we came here, Charlie or not. Your will to survive is that strong. So if not us, then _who the fuck are you hiding from?_ "

Tommy squirmed uncomfortably. Adam had voiced him again. "The Council."

" _Why are you hiding from The Council?_ "

"Because I wasn't exactly a model citizen while I was with Blane, okay?" Tommy snapped. "They found out. I was charged with aiding a criminal, aka Blane. We looted. We fought. I'm wanted for stealing from several packs and assault on several wolves from those packs. I've been labeled a dangerous animal."

"Why?" Adam asked. "Why did you do all that?"

"Because I had nothing else!" Tommy screeched. He turned away, hiding behind the long brown hair that Adam hated. "I was alone. I was lost. I'd tried to kill someone. You think human me could cope with that? Blane was all I _had_. Sure, I hated him, but he didn't hate _me_."

"Did you think we'd hate you?!" Adam snapped. As soon as he said it, he knew it was true. The vulnerable, detached look on Tommy's face told him so.

"Tommy Joe..." he said softly. "You don't know anything about a real pack. Anger happens, but... no one hates you."

"A human would hate me for pulling a gun on someone."

"It was self-defense."

"I don't care!" Tommy snapped. "I tried to murder someone!" His eyes grew cold and Adam felt miles between them. "Logically, I can justify it. But... Good Moon I was confused. I was angry. I was scared. I'd wanted someone dead. Human me doesn't get that. The wolf understands the need to survive, but I was raised in a world where life was precious."

"Life is precious," Adam said. "Your life is precious. Blane tried to take that away."

"Well he didn't afterward," Tommy said. "He stayed with me. Because I'd finally become the monster he'd wanted."

"You're not a monster," Adam said softly. 

"You voiced me."

Adam was slightly taken aback by the change in topics. But could hear the accusation in Tommy's voice. "You made me. You lied, Tommy."

"Don't ever command me like that again, Adam," Tommy said. "I won't forgive you. Blane took my will away once. Don't you ever make me do something I don't want to do."

"You're my mate, Tommy Joe," Adam said. "Not my slave."

"I'm your Beta," Tommy replied. "And you will always be Alpha. Leader. Master. I get it. I'm okay with it. But don't command me like that. You won't like the result."

Adam wanted to explain. He wanted to show Tommy what being a mated pair really meant. It wasn't master and slave. He'd begun to show Tommy years ago, but Blane had shattered that. The wounds Adam had begun to heal were torn open again. Adam kept his mouth shut for now. He could tell by the look in Tommy's eyes that Tommy wouldn't hear any of what Adam said.

* * *

Brad and Micah decided enough was enough. If Adam and Tommy were going to be moody, wounded little shitheads, then Brad and Micah would just have to take things into their own hands. Sometimes a third party was needed to fix things. They spent most of their time talking to the pack, and slowly but surely, the pack became more accepting of Tommy. That was step one. Step two was getting Tommy and Adam to have fun together. They needed to trust each other again. They needed to have some good memories to build on.

"But what do we do?" Micah said. 

"Lock them in a room together," Brad muttered.

"We could give them June for a day and let them parent together," Micah thought out loud.

"That's not a bad idea," Brad said, looking at Micah. "It'd give them something to focus on to break the tension. A kid would require that they were polite to each other. June is hilarious, and they both love her, so they would have fun with her. Where does June like to go?"

"The zoo," Micah said. "She loves it, but she runs around like a hellcat when she's there."

Brad grinned. "Perfect."


	10. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write an awesome summary, but then I realized that holy cheese there's a stray cat outside my window, and I had to go try and catch/feed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of this story I've liked in a few chapters :)

"There's one flaw in your plan, Micah," Tommy said. "And that flaw is, _I'm not going_." Tommy was not babysitting June and taking her to the zoo. It wasn't that he didn't think he could. After all, June was really, really young. Sure, she could walk (and apparently run, according to Micah), but it wasn't like she was five. No, it was that Tommy despised people trying to manipulate him.

Micah's eyes narrowed, his lip starting to curl in a scowl, but then his face twisted into a grin. "Okay. So tell her that." He picked up June and smiled at Tommy.

Tommy looked into those cute little eyes and... ah, fuck. "Fine."

And that was how Tommy got roped into taking the pup to the zoo. It didn't help that Adam seemed to think the whole plan was fan-fucking-tabulous. Maybe he liked the zoo. Or maybe it was that he liked to see Tommy squirm with discomfort. Whatever.

The only positive was that June was probably the most adorable thing in the world. She ran everywhere, doing that crooked, wobbly run that toddlers do. She was a demanding child, too, holding up her arms and making her eyes illegally big when she wanted to be picked up so she could see better. Adam was usually the one to do it, but every once in a while, she'd turn her gaze on Tommy. And he just couldn't say no. 

Tommy had her sitting on his shoulders, looking at the lions. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually beginning to feel relaxed. The feeling of "family" was beginning to worm it's way into his heart. His cold, stone heart. Okay, so that was a little melodramatic. 

"You're surprisingly good with kids," Adam said as he walked up with the bottle of water he'd gone off to buy.

"I'm not completely inept at this 'social' thing."

Adam smiled. "I can see that."

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy blurted out. Normally, he wouldn't have asked, but this was public. June was there. Adam could just rip him a new one.

Adam sipped the water, a contemplative, calm 'Alpha' look on his face. "Mad about what?"

Tommy squirmed, readjusting June to hide it. "For running."

Adam looked away, watching the lions. "I'm mildly annoyed." Before Tommy could respond, Adam snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I wish you trusted me."

"No secwets!" June protested.

Adam chuckled. "I was just telling Tommy that I loved him."

Tommy stiffened a bit.

"Is he yowr mate?"

Adam smiled, looking at Tommy. "Yeah."

Tommy blushed. He couldn't help but feel childish. Adam was... trying. Tommy felt like hiding. And, damn it, he was twenty-three. He should have gotten over that long ago.

"What about Bwad?"

"Brad is my friend. Tommy is my love."

"Yay!" June clutched Tommy's hair with one tiny fist to hold on. Tommy winced.

"Come here, sweetie." Adam reached yup and took June, balancing her on his hip. 

"You say too, Tommy," June demanded.

Tommy swallowed hard and managed to look Adam in the eyes. "Yeah... I love him too."

* * *

Visiting the wolf exhibit was interesting. The wolves went insane in the presence of the weres. Most of them hid, except for the alpha pair, who snarled at them threateningly.

"Gee, I know that look." Tommy glanced at Adam.

Adam grinned. "What? It's good to be protective."

"And we all know how protective you are, _Adam_."

Adam and Tommy whirled around at the voice, Tommy clutching June tighter instinctively. Vaguely, he remembered this man. Michael. An Alpha, from the Council, no less. _Fuck_.

Adam nodded respectfully, trying to stay relaxed. "Michael."

"Why aren't you here with your mate, Brad?"

Adam was pretty proud of the fact that he didn't glance at Tommy. "I allowed to hang out with others from my pack."

"You are," Michael said. "But one-on-one, with a pup, without either of her real parents here?" He raised an eyebrow. "It sounds kind of like a date." Michael took a step forward and Adam couldn't keep a low growl from rumbling out of his chest.

" _Adam_ ," Michael snapped gently. "There are humans around. You know better. And it's _me_. I haven't seen you like this since..." His gaze slipped to Tommy, suddenly intense, probing. His eyes widened. "I wondered why he had no scent. He looks different, too. But I remember those defiant eyes from the pictures in his profile."

"Michael..." Adam began.

"He's wanted for crimes against other packs, Adam," Michael said. "He told you that, didn't he? He's a fugitive."

"He's my mate."

" _Brad_ is your mate."

"The claiming between Tommy and I was never nullified," Adam protested. "Both parties have to be there for it to be, or one has to die. Tommy left, so we couldn't officially end it. He's still my mate. That nullifies the claiming between Brad and I. And Brad has agreed to it."

"I can't allow this," Michael said. "I also can't do anything here." His eyes were cool. "I'll be at your territory tomorrow to collect him." He walked away. 

* * *

So Tommy had decided to get fucking drunk off his ass after they took June home. Why was everything always like this? Good days were always ruined in the end. And, damn it, he hadn't gotten good and wasted in a while. By the time it was over, he'd passed out on his bed, dead to the world.

"This sucks," Micah said.

"At least he doesn't have to wear that stupid disguise anymore," Adam said.

The two locked gazes and grinned. Okay, so maybe they were a little drunk too.

* * *

Tommy woke the next morning and staggered to the bathroom, trying desperately to ignore the pounding in his head. He ran his hand through his hair... or lack thereof. Feeling the prickliness of a closely-shaved scalp, his eyes snapped open and he looked in the mirror. The hair on the sides of his head was cut close, leaving a long lock of hair falling in his face and going in a ridge across his head, shorter in the back, and dyed blonde. How the fuck did they do that while he was slee-... oh, alcohol. Silver glinted from his ears. His piercings hadn't closed, so putting them back in would have been easy enough. Snarling, he stormed downstairs. He threw open the door to the kitchen. "Adam Fucking Mitchel Lambert!" 

Adam grinned at him, taking in his mate's sexy appearance. True, Tommy would be sexy no matter what he looked like, but it was still nice. "I do believe I have only one middle name."

"Fine," Tommy growled. "Adam FUCKING Lambert! Who said you could give me a makeover while I was unconscious?!"

"I love how you automatically assume it was just me." Adam glanced at Micah. Tommy's gaze followed, settling on his friend who was grinning sheepishly into his pancakes.

" _Micah_ ," Tommy hissed.

"Oh, come on, Tommy Joe, you look better," Micah said, as if that was somehow supposed to make it okay.

Tommy snarled and leapt for his best friend, but Adam caught him and wrapped him in a huge bear-hug, his chest to Tommy's back. Tommy struggled and hissed. At least, up until Adam bit him gently on the back of the neck. Tommy let out a shocked, aroused little " _oh..._ " and relaxed, putty in Adam's hands.

"I love when Betas do that," Adam gloated.

"Why are you two so damn happy?" Tommy snapped. "The Council is going to come arrest my ass."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Tommy Joe Ratliff," Charlie said as he walked in.

"Wha... how do you know my real name?" Tommy asked.

Charlie grinned and Micah spoke. "As we found out earlier this morning, there's a lot he hasn't been telling us. You should sit down and we'll explain."

Adam let go of Tommy and Tommy reluctantly sat down. "Okay, explain. But first, coffee."

"Cream and sugar?" Adam asked impishly.

Tommy just flicked him off.


	11. Better Than I Know Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends.

This wasn't going to work.

This wasn't going to work.

This wasn't going to _fucking_ work. 

"Tommy Joe, calm down, you smell like a cornered deer," Micah said. 

"Yeah, everything's going to be okay," Adam said, wrapping an arm around Tommy's waist. Tommy folded his arms over his chest, refusing to hug Adam back, but unable to help but lean against him. Adam kissed the top of his head.

Tommy dug his heel into the ground, his head hanging as he looked around. Adam had sent all the young ones and some of the weaker females away, leaving only the males and strong females on the territory. Adam had tried to brush it off with some bullshit reason, but Tommy knew the truth. Adam was preparing for war and getting the weaker wolves out of the way. It told Tommy that Adam wasn't exactly confident about this plan either.

And that was damn terrifying. 

"Here they co-ome," Brad sang softly.

A few cars drove up. And a few more. And more. Apparently, the Council had brought reinforcements. So they were ready for a fight too. Tommy was both mortified and slightly proud. He'd never thought himself that kind of threat. The cars stopped and the Council members walked out, followed by their army of Alphas. Tommy's heart dropped. Every one of those Alphas could command voice the pack members. There was no way they would win. 

"Welcome," Adam said with a cheerful smile that only he could pull off. It seemed he was going to try and play nice. No reason to bare his teeth just yet.

"You shouldn't be so cuddly with someone we're going to arrest," one of the Council members said coolly. "It's not good to associate with criminals."

Adam's smile shifted just a bit, more at baring of teeth than a smile now. "And you should watch your fucking mouth when you talk about my mate."

"Adam," Michael said, shock and disapproval in his voice. Adam understood. Michael had been close to him for a long time. He didn't want Adam to get in trouble. But Adam wasn't a whelp anymore.

"Don't 'Adam' me," Adam said, eyes narrowing. "You come on _my_ territory and threaten _my_ mate. You should at least be polite. Especially when you're wrong."

"We're not," another Council member retorted. "He's accused of--"

"I don't care," Adam butted in. "He's not on trial."

Michael growled softly, clearly getting fed up with Adam's behavior. "You're right, he's not. He's already been convicted. Now hand him over."

Adam shook his head, making a face. "I don't think so." Micah, Brad, and the other males moved closer behind Adam, jerking their chin's up defiantly.

"You're go to war," Michael whispered. "With the Council. You've sent away the weak. Are you really so naive? You know you'll never win. It's a death sentence to your wolves."

"I didn't make anyone stay," Adam said. "I won't make anyone fight. They all volunteered."

There was a low rumble from the Alphas as they tensed, all ready to pounce. All they needed was the Council's order to attack. To put the disobedient pack into place. To take control. As Alphas did. Tommy was shaking in his Vans. He was ready for a fight, but there was just something in him that made him cower. It wasn't about fear, or lack thereof, it was a genetic part of him, part of a Beta. He was born to submit to them. And he could fight it, but it was still there.

" _Now, now, everyone, on your knees_."

Tommy was on his knees before he could even process the words. He glanced around, seeing his packmates there as well. They looked calm, and that eased his nerves. Fractionally. They were shot all to hell again when he realized that all the Alphas were on their knees as well. Alpha command voices didn't _work_ on other Alphas. He felt a spark of glee at the look of shock and horror on the faces of the Council members, but quickly tried to stifle it. He'd wait to get cocky until he knew what was going on.

"Adam..." Michael said slowly. "Let us up."

Adam grinned, and there was nothing friendly about it. His teeth were sharp. He was more wolf that person at that moment. " _You may get up_."

They all got to their feet, all except Tommy who _couldn't fucking move_. His body just wouldn't listen. Adam rested a hand in his hair, warm and comforting, a silent signal that it was okay. Tommy closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that everyone was standing and he was still on his knees. If Adam wanted Tommy to trust him for now, it was the least Tommy could do.

"When did you find out you were a Dominant?" one of the Council members asked darkly.

Adam regarded him coolly, waiting a bit before responding. Just for effect. Just to show that _he_ was in control. It was true, he was a Dominant. Dominants were different than Alphas. An Alpha was a ranking, park of you, yes, but a specific notch in a ladder. Confined to that area. Dominants, however... it was... it was someone's being. It wasn't a ranking, it was just... dominance. Over everything. Everyone. True Dominants were extremely rare. And they were extremely dangerous. One of the reasons was because they would command voice Alphas. "A while back." He gave a noncommital answer. The Council didn't need to know. And Adam was going to let them know that they didn't need to know.

"So," Adam said. "Now that we've established that you can't take him from me, what's your Plan B? I'm really curious to hear this one."

Tommy shivered at the look of... betrayal on Michael's face. But he was also proud of Adam. 

"He has to pay for his crimes somehow," a Council member ground out.

"And he will," Adam said. "In his own way. We've got that all planned out. You see, you might actually listen to what we have to say, since I've basically given you no choice. Why don't you leave your attack dogs outside and come inside for a chat. I think you'll be rather pleased at what we've come up with."

"If we're going to deliberate--"

Adam cut her off. "No, we're not going to deliberate. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen."

"Still," she muttered. "We need all of us here. We're missing one."

A look of confusion flitted across Adam's face as he scanned the crowd. "You got a new Council member?"

"Yes, and he will be here soon," Michael said. "We'd prefer to wait until he comes."

Adam shrugged. "Sure. What's his name?"

Michael grinned, a bitter thing, like he was halfway happy to rock Adam's world and halfway regretful. "Erik. I believe you've met."

Tommy felt Adam's hand go still in his hair. 

 


	12. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, meet Erik. Erik, meet Tommy. Council, meet Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaaaaaaaaah feels so good to finally type this thing up again. I've been meaning to but I just haven't been able to.

  
_"It’s true the way I feel,_   
_Was promised by your face._   
_The sound of your voice,_   
_Painted on my memories,_   
_Even if you’re not with me,_   
_I’m with you."_   


With You by Linkin Park

 

Adam calmed himself as soon as he realized he'd gone still. Nothing was going to help the situation less than freaking out. He could handle Erik. Sure, he hadn't seen him in a while, but he could handle it... He continued to brush his hand through Tommy's hair, feeling the tension in his mate's body. After Micah and Brad encouraged everyone to go inside, Adam knelt down next to Tommy. He leaned in a brushed his lips against the hollow under Tommy's left ear. "Hey, Tommy Joe..."

Tommy felt himself relax an he glanced up at Adam. "What..." 

"It's because you're my Beta," Adam said softly. "That's why you reacted more strongly than the others. You've got a deeper connection to me. I'm sorry, I didn't warn you about using my Dominant Voice. The rest of the pack knew I was going to. But I needed the look of surprise on your face. If you willingly sided with a Dominant while you were being persecuated, it could be... ugly."

"It's okay," Tommy said softly, closing his eyes and relaxing further. "I wasn't afraid."

Adam smiled. How his little Beta had grown. He trusted him, even though Adam could have absolute control over him. It meant so much. He held out his hand to Tommy, who took it. He helped his mate to his feet and interlocked their fingers. "Let's go play with some Alphas, shall we?" Adam asked lightly, leading Tommy inside.

Adam didn't like manhandling people. It didn't matter that he was a Dominant, above everyone and everything else. Barking orders wasn't his thing. That wasn't the plan here. The plan had been to leash the Council enough to get them to listen. Adam knew he had to give them something, after all. True, he was a Dominant, but if he flexed his muscles too much, especially since he hadn't told them he was a Dominant... things could get messy. 

Once they got inside, Adam sat down in one of the arm chairs. It was pure body language. He chose a more vulnerable position, just to show the Council that he wasn't afraid. It was a very fine line he was walking. One misstep and it'd be all over. Tommy was sitting at his feet and Adam continued to run his fingers through Tommy's hair. It was relaxing for them both. Adam was trying to gain the confidence he'd lost at the mention of Erik.

Erik. Now there was a name he hadn't heard in a while. An Alpha, a few years older than him. He'd been a dancer, giving him a lean, lithe body. He'd been cute. He'd been friendly and smart. He'd been close to Adam.

He'd taken Adam's virginity.

* * *

Tommy Joe closed his eyes as they waited, his fingers twitching a bit as he played through songs in his mind to calm himself. He didn't hear it when the Alpha, Erik, arrived, but he felt the tension in the room raise a bit. He opened his eyes and watched Adam stand and walk over to Erik, holding out his hand. "Erik... it's been a while."

The Alpha was slighter of stature than Adam, and beautiful, with green eyes and dirty-blonde hair. He took Adam's hand and shook it, applying a bit of pressure. "Adam. Look at you." He looked over Adam. "You were barely more than a pup the last time I saw you. I remember you following me around like a little puppy, wagging your tail." He glanced at Tommy. "Looks like you have a new wolf to wag your tail for, now."

There were no hard feelings between them about their previous relationship. They knew they could never be together. They were both Alphas. They each had to mate with a Beta. Tommy, though, heard the implication in Erik's words. He growled a bit, his lip curling back.

"Down, boy," Erik said. 

Adam knew this game. As much as he wanted to sit down with Erik and talk like old times, like the best friends they used to be, this wasn't the time. Erik was on the Council, and Adam was an Alpha with a disobedient pack. He felt a prick of hurt at the way Erik was treating him, cold and almost mocking, but he knew the reason. This was no time to roll around happily. He fought to push the emotions back. They couldn't be friends here, and it was easier to act completely cold than to try and half-ass it.

"Tommy Joe won't do anything," Adam said. "Worry not." Adam leaned against the wall, no longer confident enough to sit down, but still trying to look relaxed.

"So, why haven't we collected him?" Erik asked.

"Adam don't let us," Michael answered.

"And what say does Adam have against the Council?"

"He's a Dominant," Michael whispered.

Erik's eyes shot open in surprise and he turned to stare at Adam. "Wow... okay. Point taken. So what are we going to do about this?"

"I believe Adam has a proposition," Michael said, nodding at Adam.

Adam turned his head to face the kitchen, but kept an eye on the Council members. "Charlie! You can come out now."

Charlie hobbled out of the kitchen. Earlier, Tommy might have gone to help him. But there was something about Charlie now, something strong. Even with a limp, he didn't need any help. He was strong.

"An old Alpha who used to own this land," Erik said. "Charlie, right?"

"Charles," Charlie said. "Charles Tell. I'm Blane Tell's uncle. I am the one who took Tommy in, before Adam and his pack came here."

There was silence for a moment, then Michael managed to speak. "Adam. You knew this?"

"I learned about it quite recently," Adam said. 

"Why did you take Tommy in?" Erik asked Charlie.

Charlie sighed. "I'd watched Blane grow up. I knew he had some... less than acceptable habits. So I kept an eye on him. My position as an Alpha allowed me to do so. When I'd learned he'd turned someone, news travels fast when you know who to ask, I decided to watch over the situation. I'd learned who Tommy Joe was, and what had happened with the gun. I also found that he was with Blane again, and I quickly learned of the crimes they were committing together. That was when I decided to separate them and take Tommy in under my wing."

Tommy listened to Charlie talk. Yes, Charlie had explained this to him before, but the information was still so new to him. He fought to keep a straight face. Those were dark times in his life, those days with Blane, just the two of them.

"That's all fine and dandy," Michael said. "But what does it have to do with Tommy's crimes?"

"You're still looking for Blane," Charlie said. "He's still at large, and the spells put on him as well as the skills he learned as a Watcher make him impossible to track. Almost." Charlie glanced at Tommy. "The only definitive connection we have with him now is the connection between him and the wolf he turned. Tommy can lead us to him."

* * *

The Council hadn't liked the idea. At all. But it was clear that they also knew it was the best option. Tommy would pay for his crimes by helping track Blane down, and in the process, another criminal would be caught. It was a clear plan. Also, if the Council refused, it meant war with the Dominant Adam and his pack. Blood would be shed. Lives would be taken.

So the Council accepted the plan. In a few days, Adam, Charlie, and Tommy would leave with the Council to track Blane down. Brad would stay with Adam's pack and keep it under control. 

It was nightttime now. Tommy was sitting out on the back porch, resting in the cool air. He turned when he heard someone coming up. It was Erik. The Alpha sat down next to him.

"So, can you really sense Blane?" Erik asked.

Tommy sighed. "When I try to, yes."

The connection didn't happen between all turned wolves and those that turned them. About a third of them would get the connection. It was more likely to happen if the two had a strong bond either before or after the change. That was probably the reason Tommy had gotten it. Blane was the wolf that turned him, that "gave birth" to his own wolf. Blane would always be a part of him.

"What's it like?" Erik asked. These bonds were rare due to the low number of turned wolves. It was important for the Council to study such cases.

Tommy shifted, thinking. "When... I open myself up to it... I can feel him. It's not a two-way road, though. I am tied to him, but he is not tied to me. He does not feel me that way. But for me, it's almost like a part of myself is missing. I can feel it, and... I'm drawn towards it. It can manifest in several ways, depending on how much I open myself to it. Sometimes, I'll sense his emotions, and mirror them in myself. I'll eat if he's hungry, shiver if he's cold, yelp if he's in pain. It's to the point where I might even talk like him, if the connection is at it's strongest." He looked at Erik. "Even if I'm not with him, he's with me."

"How long has it been since you've opened the connection?"

"Since Charlie taught me how to close it," Tommy muttered. For a moment, that seemed to be the end of their conversation, but Tommy just had to know. "How do you know Adam?"

"We grew up together," Erik said. "We were classmates, friends, and eventually, casual lovers." Erik wasn't rude when he said it, but he was blunt and confident. He didn't try to hide it. "We were incredibly close. We knew everything about each other. But it wasn't meant to be. We are both Alphas. And while we loved each other, we weren't _in_ love." He looked at Tommy. "Are you in love with him?"

"Yes," Tommy whispered. "And if you pull that emotional bullshit like you did earlier again, I'll rearrange your face."

Erik grinned softly. "Yeah, I can see why he fell for you."


	13. Beautiful Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, school year's over, job is found, and I'm getting back into the swing of things now that I remember what free time is! Missed you all, lovelies!

“Tomorrow’s the day,” Adam said softly. Tommy was sitting on the back porch, staring into the darkening sky just after the sun had set. He had been quiet since the arrival of the Council, and all throughout their preparations for the hunt. Adam sat down next to Tommy and nuzzled him softly, breathing in the scent just below Tommy’s ear.

“Yeah,” Tommy said, seeming distracted.

“I'm sorry you have to do this,” Adam said softly. Tommy glanced at him, then away. Adam was always like that, so protective and nurturing. He would have taken on everyone’s pain if he could. Tommy couldn’t understand how he’d ever doubted Adam.

“I'm not," Tommy said. "This has gone on too long. I'm ready to put these demons to rest."

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy. Tommy turned in his arms to face him. "You were just a scared pup when I found you," Adam whispered. "Now look at you. So strong. You've grown so much."

Tommy couldn't help but blush softly, in awe of the adoration in Adam's eyes. He turned away, smiling softly, before Adam caught his chin and turned him back. He felt Adam's breath on his face, and then Adam was kissing him. Tommy made a soft sound of pleasure and let Adam lick into his mouth. His back thudded against the floor as Adam gently pushed him down. 

They made love that night, forgetting the world and basking in nothing but the scent of mate and the feeling of utter... belonging. If anyone could hear them, no one disturbed them. Tommy would hold onto this night for the rest of his life. Adam was sweet and slow with him, going so deep that Tommy didn't know where he ended and Adam began. He wondered how he'd ever lived without this.

* * *

The next morning, Adam glanced at Tommy. His mark was on Tommy for the last night, raw and passionate on the side of Tommy's neck, a perfect imprint of his teeth. He wished he could give Tommy more than that, some sort of protection. But he also knew Tommy was strong, smart. Tommy could do this.

Tommy stood outside, surrounded by the people going on the hunt. He stretched a bit, looking out at the horizon before closing his eyes and opening that door in his mind. Awareness came rushing into his.

Adam saw the change as soon as it happened. Tommy stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath. His eyes opened, just slivers, almost seeing things they could not see. Adam had the urge to touch him, but he knew better. Tommy was both here and not.

"Tommy?" Michael urged. 

"He's eating," Tommy murmured. "Burgers and fries. Extra cheese. Fatass."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle a bit. But Tommy sounded far away, distracted, only halfway there. 

"Where is he?" Erik asked.

Tommy tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something, then suddenly pointed to his left. "That way." He shifted into his wolf form and took off, as if following a scent that wasn't there. They changed into their forms and followed him. Adam stayed close to Tommy's tail, not wanting to lose him and honestly not wanting anyone else to get that close. Tommy was his, not someone else's, and only he and his pack should truely run by Tommy's side. They ran for hours and hours, until Adam was sure his paws were bleeding. He glanced back at the others to see that they were much in the same state. He ran up close to Tommy's side and caught the scruff of his neck in his mouth, gently pulling him to a stop. The cream wolf looked at him curiously. Adam turned back into his human form, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to get feeling back into them. "We should stop for the night. He's far away, we can't do it all in one day and still have the energy to deal with him. Besides, our paws are killing us."

Tommy turned back into his human form as well. "Mine don't hurt."

"That's probably because _his_ don't hurt."

The wolves passed out the clothing they'd been carrying in bags in their mouthes and went to the nearest hotel, checking into a few rooms. Of course, Adam muscled his way into making sure that he and Tommy shared a room. Unfortunately, Erik had been delegated into the room as well.

"Michael should know me well enough to know I don't need a babysitter," Adam said, laying down on the bed, weary.

"Michael does know you well," Erik replied. "That's why he gave you a babysitter."

"Did it have to be you?" Tommy mumbled. Adam glanced at him. He'd kept the connection open, but had pulled back a bit, so that Blane was more like background music in his head.

"Don't like me?" Erik asked.

"No, honestly, I like you, but you're my mate's ex."

"Oh, we don't feel anyone for each other anymore," Erik said. "I can, however, give you sex advice if you want to drive him nuts."

"Okay, I don't approve of this conversation," Adam said. "Everybody hush and go to bed. No conspiring against me."

Erik simply smiled and laid down in the vacant bed. Tommy laid down next to Adam, snuggling close. "Thanks, Erik, but I'd rather find out his kinks for myself."

* * *

Tommy woke early the next morning and went downstairs to have breakfast. He knew he should eat, but honestly he didn't feel very hungry, so he just picked at the free cereal the hotel offered. He hadn't even noticed the change in the bond when he heard Blane's voice in his head.

_Why are you linking to me, Tommy Joe?_

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the all-to-familiar voice. _If you're in my head, you know why._

_You'd lead the Council to me? Your own wolf creator?_

_You did this. Not me. Don't try to blame this on me._

_You may hate me but on some level, you enjoyed our time together and you will miss me. You will be lost without my presence in the world. You won't know what to do with yourself._

_That's what Adam's for._ Tommy shut Blane out. His fingers curled around the spoon. His wolf did rebel inside him, just a bit, because as much as he wanted Blane gone, Blane was the one who turned him. He was a part of him. And that was one of the reasons he was dead-set against getting rid of him. Like a tumor, he was going to cut Blane off, part of him or not. 

"You smell stressed, baby." Adam came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, nuzzling close. 

After breakfast, they all gathered in the parking lot to talk. Tommy gave them a status report. "He's close now. And he sensed me. He knows we're coming. It'll make it hard to find him. But he's close enough that even without linking to him, I can feel him. We can travel as humans now and conserve our energy."

They rented a car, having Tommy sit in the passenger's seat to give directions. He could feel them getting closer with each passing minute. His loose hands turned into fists in his lap, the tension riding his body because his wolf knew what they were going to do and it did not WANT it. Tommy clenched his jaw, wishing that he could be out in the forest running. He tried to soothe his wolf. It knew this was the best option. They both did. Even so, it had little effect to calm the nervous beast. 

His breath hitched when the car skidded to a stop and he looked around. They'd hit the end of the road, at the edge of a huge forest. The perfect hidiing ground for a wolf and the perfect place for a beastial battle. His nails grew into claws, digging into the seat. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when Adam opened the door. "Tommy Joe, are you coming?"

For a moment, he didn't have an answer. His wolf was rebelling against the horrible knowledge that it's creator was going to be no more. He growled softly when Adam's hand gently wrapped around his wrist. Adam's voice was a mere whisper. "Tommy, can you do this?"

"I can do this." He hopped out. "I can do this."

It was a lie he pretended to believe, for the moment. 


	14. The Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I'm kind of rolling back into this. I promise the next one will be longer.

_Music._

It took only about an hour to find Blane. The white wolf was waiting for them in a gully, lips pulled back in a feral grin. Daring them. Because that's how Blane was. He might die, but he didn't go down whimpering. Blane had never minded pain.

_Have I heard this song before?_

Blane had taken down two of the Alphas. Whether they were dead or not, Tommy didn't know. They'd stopped moving, and that was enough for now. Adam's Dominant voice wasn't working. Blane probably stuck river clay in his ears. He'd told Tommy about that trick at one point. A wolf couldn't be compelled if they couldn't hear the commands. 

_I don't really like this song._

Adam had done the most damage to Blane. Guess he had a bone to pick with the male. Tommy wasn't surprised. Blane should have known better than to get between Adam and his mate. He knew Adam, after all. The pack was struggling to catch Blane. They were all amazing fighters, but Blane was slippery as fuck. You couldn't kill a wolf if you couldn't catch it. Blane had made a habit of darting in to snap and tear, then bolting out quickly before the attack could be reciprocated. Still, Blane was losing. It was one against many. He was good, but he wasn't that good. He was tiring from having to dodge everyone but himself.

Well, himself and Tommy.

_It's so fucking loud..._

Adam's jaws clamped around one of Blane's back legs, a lucky shot, bringing the white wolf to the ground. Adam leapt on him. Tommy's feet, which had previously been rooted into the ground, were suddenly dancing across it. The music in his head was so loud. It was almost like orchestral music, but without real instruments... more a rhythm than anything. A feeling. A connecting verse.

Tommy barrelled into the black  wolf hard. Adam jerked back with a half-surprised, half-pained yelp. He looked down at his shoulder, blood starting to soak it, and then at Tommy, a confused look in his eye. Tommy wasn't confused. This black wolf was hurting his pack, his _family_. The noise in his ears was so loud, he couldn't even hear the other wolves growl and snarl. He couldn't think past it. The _NOISE_... He stood between the black and white wolf, teeth bared and snapping, froth falling from his lips. 

He whirled because he almost felt it. He almost _felt_ his own side be ripped. But it wasn't his flesh that was bleeding. It was Blane's. His family. His Alpha. His maker. He let out a scream he couldn't hear and flew into the wolf on top of his packmate. How dare they? They couldn't kill Blane! He sank his teeth into their neck and shook. Only their thick scruff protected them from his sharp teeth. It would be a flesh wound rather than a mortal one. But he didn't let go. Because it was his job, his job to protect his pack. Right? That wolf was like his father...

He struggled violently when strong jaws closed around the skin on the black of his neck and pulled him away. He twisted and writhed, trying to get at the muzzle, trying to get free. Damned black wolf. What were they doing? He had to protect Blane! The larger male pinned him to the ground, his weight immense. Tommy wheezed out a snarl. The music got louder and pain that wasn't his own lanced across his body. His movements went from angry to desperate, claws digging into the ground and kicking up grass and rocks in an effort to get free. He flet the wolf's fangs puncture his skin, more from his own pulling than their biting, but he didn't care. He hurt. And fuck, the _MUSIC!_ He whined and howled and screamed, trying everything he knew to get out from under the black wolf. He tried to roll and dig his claws into the sensitive flesh of the male's belly, but he couldn't get the leverage. His own cries were deafening when the music abruptly stopped. His body was merely sore, but his wolf was in agony.

Then, mercifully, he blacked out.

 

 


	15. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with a very determined cat sitting in my lap, fighting for attention. Gotta love those pretty kitties. Finals were rough, but I got a 4.0 this semester! First time since I entered college. Hope you guys like this one a little more than the last one.

He didn't want to wake. Something BAD was there, in reality. He wanted to stay in this merciful darkness. 

But it was not to be.

"Tommy Joe? Baby, wake up!"

He rolled, despite the aching in his body. It was nothing compared to the pain in his head. It was a sharp feeling. A soul-deep agony. He was lifted from the soft cushion he'd been laid on. He'd been out for a while now, drifting, content to be lost. But he was being brought back to the light.

"No..." he whispered, turning his head away.

"Tommy Joe, you've been laying here for days, you must get up and eat, at least."

"NO!" He shoved at the chest in front of him, clawed at the arms around him. "Let go!"

"I won't!" His face was caught between two strong hands, held still. When his eyes opened, they met striking blue ones not five inches away. Damn, he should have known from the feeling of breath so close on his cheek.

"I don't want to wake," he whispered. 

"You have to." Adam's voice was gentle. Tommy remembered his name now. He hadn't before, but the man was near enough to the surface. A name, however, didn't stop the feeling of betrayal his wolf felt.

"He's dead! The only family I had!"

"He IS dead," Adam said forcefully. "But you haven't lost all your family. Your pack is still here, waiting for you."

"Get off me!" He finally shoved the larger male off and stalked across the room. It was the first time he'd been able to look at the place he'd been taken. It was a large room, the space barely even touched by the king-sized bed he'd been put on. The walls sported old wallpaper, obviously never replaced. And it made sense why not. Claw marks shredded the paper in several spots. This was the room where angry, violent wolves were put. It didn't need to be nice. Other than the bed, there was no furnature. Nothing a wolf could hurt itself with. The room seemed raw and empty. 

Tommy knew the feeling. He ran his hand down one of the shredded places. His wolf wanted to cause the same damage, wanted to claw until the pain went away. But he didn't know how to make that ache recede. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, grimacing. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Nothing serious."

A bitter smile cross his face and he shook his head.

"What is it?" Adam asked softly. He hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. 

"Nothing."

"Tell me, Tommy Joe."

"What is it you want to hear?" Tommy snarled, turning to face Adam and stalking over. "How I'm both made joyful and saddened by his death? How I'm happy that I didn't hurt anyone badly, but my wolf is mortified that it couldn't protect its pack better? I don't WANT to feel this way! It doesn't make sense. I hated him, I wanted him gone, but when the moment came I turned into his bitch again!"

Adam stood, eyes hard. He walked over and caught Tommy Joe's chin, tilting his head up. "What your feeling is natural for a bitten wolf and the person who turned them. Don't be so hard on yourself. And you're not his bitch." He cocked a lopsided grin. "If you're anyone's bitch, you're mine."

Tommy tried to glare. But he couldn't help a lip twitch. His cocky Alpha. Then he sighed, turning away. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Adam murmured.

"No!" He stalked over to the wall and clawed it, just because he could. "I'm empty!"

"Elaborate." Fucking Adam. Always wanting to 'talk stuff out'. Most Alphas just ordered people. But not Adam. True, he could be aggressive when he wanted or needed to be, but he was so...

"I have those hole in me where Blane used to be, even if I wasn't thinking about it," Tommy Joe said, staring at the wall. "A connection we had, and not it's gone. That part of me is empty!"

"Then I'll fill it." Adam's voice was much closer than before, but before Tommy could turn around, strong arms wrapped around him. He could feel Adam's heat behind him from the back of his knees to his neck.

"What...?"

"I'll fill every empty place you have," Adam murmured, catching his chin and using the grip to tilt his head to his side, before catching his lips in a rough kiss. 

Tommy staggered from the force of it, but Adam's grip kept him up. He couldn't even turn his head away. The only thing he could to was take it. Adam walked them towards the bed, pushing him down on it. Tommy looked up with wide eyes as his Alpha, his mate, crawled over him. 

"Do you want me to fill you up, make remind your wolf where it belongs?" Adam murmured. 

Tommy sucked in a hard breath at his words, and then he was kissing Adam with all the force he could muster, because it was something, because maybe Adam could fill that emptiness at least a little. 

* * *

"Ah! Nnn...!" Tommy squirmed and jerked as Adam's fingers curled and hit that bundle of nerves. His body was covered in hickies and gentle bite marks. 

"Right there?" Adam purred. 

_"Ah!"_

"Look at you," Adam murmured. "Laid out, all for me."

Tommy arched his back, tilting his head and looked down at Adam with half-closed eyes. That look always took Adam's breath away, that sleepy-sexy gaze. There was still a remote edge to it that Adam didn't like, but he'd work to bring even Tommy's betrayed wolf back to his grasp. He gently pushed in another finger. He saw Tommy's eyes briefly flicker with discomfort. "Gotta take it, glitterbaby. I'm bigger than that." 

"G-glitterbaby?" Tommy Joe managed. "Where'd that come from?"

Adam shrugged, moving his fingers in and out. "Does it matter?"

"I guess no-AH!"

"Like it when I hit there."

"Sorry... C-can't help it..."

"Don't ever apologise for feeling good," Adam said, leaning down to nibble at his ear. "That's the point." He kissed down his neck before flipping him over onto his stomach and pulling him up onto his knees. It wasn't the most intimate position, but that could come later. Adam had a sinking suspicion a certain something was going to happen soon...

Tommy glanced over his shoulder at him, pushing out a shuddering breath. Adam leaned in and gave him one more kiss before slowly pushing into his twitching entrance. Tommy did exactly what he expected. His wolf rushed to the surface and for a moment blonde fur flickered across his skin. Adam shoved him down onto the bed holding his hands and snarling, " _don't shift!_ " The Beta couldn't go against a direct command. Adam licked across the back of his neck. Even if it was human in body, the wolf was out. "You would very much like to hurt me right now, wouldn't you?"

A growl greeted his ears in reply. 

"You think I took away part of your home," Adam said as he fucked farther in. The wolf beneath him panted. "You think I took away where you belonged. But I didn't." He sheathed himself to the hilt and growled into Tommy's ear. "THIS is where you belong. Right here, with your mate." He sank half-shifted teeth into the back of Tommy Joe's neck in a claiming bite. He'd chosed this position because it was primative, it was how wolves mated.

Tommy's humanity slid back into his eyes. He looked back at Adam with a whine. Adam flipped him over and hooked his ankles over his shoulders as he rammed into him, kissing him deeply. He loved the small hands that tangled in his hair and held him close, the teeth that added bite to the kiss. His mate fought back, giving as much as he got. He loved that about him, that he had fight. He kissed him once more before pulling back and looking into those eyes, saying between pants...

"This is where you belong."

 


End file.
